1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nose pads for eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved structure of a nose pad for eyeglasses, wherein the nose pad, installed at a middle section of an eyeglass frame, is attached to an outer surface of a bridge of the eyeglass frame and secured at a predetermined location on the eyeglass frame by a fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a pair of eyeglasses includes an eyeglass frame, lenses coupled therewith, and temples bilaterally and pivotally provided on the eyeglass frame. The eyeglass frame has a central portion extended bilaterally with projections to allow assembly with two separately formed nose pads. These nose pads, though properly positioned when first installed on the eyeglass frame, tend to get loose with respect to the corresponding projections of the eyeglass frame after a period of time so that the nose pads may eventually fall off from the eyeglass frame.